


A Thousand Years Or More

by amanori



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanori/pseuds/amanori
Summary: After the aftermath of Kuran, Zero is sure of one thing concerning Yuki. Of the one thing he would do . . . even if it pained him.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	A Thousand Years Or More

These days Zero is sure of one thing. Yuki was going to leave again and Zero knows better than to ask her to stay. Dealing with the aftermath of Kaname was something they were all still reeling from and he can’t expect Yuki to stay behind. She has to control things now. Especially with being the only Kuran left alive. The Purebloods that were still alive were restless, afraid. They needed order. Zero knows all this; and still, he can’t help but feel his heart squeeze at the thought of Yuki going away. The last time, it had almost broken him.

Yuki laughs as she converses with another Pureblood. It sounds strained to Zero’s ears for he was used to a far more sweeter sound. Something that had been left behind when she left the Academy. Even at this moment, Zero wants nothing but to hug her and keep her close.

_I can’t_ , he muses. _It’s not right. She deserves better. She deserves someone that isn’t broken._

Zero tries to keep his face blank while standing at his post. It was easier to survey the room than to stand in a different place. (It had nothing to do with his need to look at Yuki.) Vampires kept flitting in and out of the room paying their condolences to the Kuran heiress. This party, two months after Kuran 'died', was aimed to establish new relations between vampires. The Hunter Association had agreed begrudgingly with only the condition that they would be allowed to supervise the event. Zero had wanted to do nothing with it. He had even put a request to have the day off. So imagine his surprise when he found out he had been forcibly signed up. _That fucker Kaito did this_ , Zero curses, remembering again. _When I see him after this, I’m going to punch him._ Zero had tried to look at the vampires with indifference but failed after only one hour. All he wanted to do was take out his gun and take out every single one of them. But he was different now, his hatred towards them was more muted. Still, Zero couldn’t help the past urge of wanting to do that. Even with the help a therapist to try to get past his trauma didn't help with that. He can’t help it that he feels uncomfortable with the gaze of everyone. Especially one so full of disdain that it reminds him of the Pureblood that killed his family. He won't speak her name anymore. Sometimes it hurt to even think of her and his brother.

He also knew what everyone was thinking after all. A vampire pretending to be a Hunter. Ironic and pathetic. **A joke**. He tries not to let it get to him. He went through a lot to keep his position. Still, he feels uncomfortable being around so many vampires. Especially those that still wanted to kill him for the act of betraying his “own” kind.

He was never going to submit. He was a Hunter. He had been raised as one by his Hunter parents. His parents who had cared for him with all they had. He was not a Vampire and would never consider himself to be one. ( _Never_.) Even once he falls into the cursed Level E status, never will he think of himself as one of them.

There was also the fact that Zero still wasn’t sure where he stood with Yuki.

Looking at her, she looked radiant in her sun yellow dress. She looked like the same girl Zero knew back at the Academy. The girl who laughed with ease and happiness. The girl who used to be human.

_She’s different_ , he thinks regrettably. _She’s not the same. Yuki changed just like you._

The time spent together in those brief meetings over the year. The kisses they had. They all meant nothing.

Not until Yuki put a word to it.

Specifically labeled it.

Even after Kuran supposedly died, Yuki hasn’t said a word to him about their relationship. Zero knows better than to ask. He won’t pressure her. It wasn’t the time. Even Zero doesn’t know if his feelings for her are real or if he was still clinging to the image of the girl he grew up with. But he loves her. He knows it in the way that he thirsts for her blood, aches for her touch. _She’s not mine_ , he thinks filled with sorrow. _I’m hers, but she’s not mine. And that’s never going to change._

Zero catches Yuki’s glance towards him. It’s questioning, curious. Zero forces his face to become blank, aware that he must’ve been looking at her with sadness, and forces himself to not look away from her eyes. He doesn’t understand the look that crosses her face after a minute. If she had been that girl he grew up with, then maybe yes. But they had both changed too much to be able to read each other like before. Before everything went haywire with lies and deceit.

“You’re stiff.”

Zero immediately clenches his fist. He glances at the man taking residence besides him.

“Kaito, you ass,” Zero hisses. “You knew I didn’t want to be here.”

Kaito smiles. His clothes look proper for once. The last couple of days left Zero thinking Kaito had become homeless somehow. “Why Zero, I thought this would be a nice way for you to get out more.”

Zero glares at him and clenches his fist even tighter. “The next time a vampire comes at you, I’m not going to save your stupid ass.”

Kaito chuckles. “I’ll make sure to have another Hunter on hand then.”

Zero looks away, keeping his gaze away from Yuki. He glances around room before stopping at a familiar head of blond. Aido was looking better. His eyes shined brightly as he spoke capturing much of everyone’s attention. The darkness that had surrounded him in the past couple of days was gone. He looked much brighter than when he came by to the Headquarters to speak to him. Other nobles, some that even Zero recognized from back at school, surround Aido. _Probably trying to gain favor from probably the only vampire that holds favor of the Hunter Association and the current Pureblood heiress_ , Zero thinks distastefully. They were all like vultures.

“She’s pregnant,” Kaito says breaking the silence, voice low.

Zero stills. He can feel his heart stutter at the words that fill him with grief. “I know.”

“And yet, you still love her,” Kaito says, his voice tinted with amusement and something else. Something Zero knew all too well and refused to admit he felt. “Even with that monster’s baby in her belly.”

“Her child is innocent,” Zero retorts, feeling anger rise. He clenches his fist.

“Even when it’s going to add to the population of Purebloods? Even with that bastard’s genes?”

Zero turns and says steadily, voice strained. “Her child is innocent. Who the parent is, does not matter. That child didn’t have their hand in what their—their father did.”

Kaito casts a glance to him. “You’re more forgiving than I credited you for.”

“I will not blame an unborn child for something their parents did.” Zero says tired. His heart hurts.

In truth, Zero had mixed feelings when he heard the news from Aido, who didn’t really know when to keep his mouth shut if Zero had anything to say about it. The news had left Zero reeling and queasy at the thought of something from Kaname being left behind so permanently. Zero knew though when to differentiate between actions done by whom and he wouldn’t blame a baby. Even if that baby’s parent was a fucking monster that deserved even worse than death for ruining his life. Kaito nods, at the moment seeming appeased by Zero’s answer. Zero looks away.

“Besides,” Zero adds. “She’s leaving.”

Kaito doesn’t say anything. A few more guests pass by.

“You should forget her Zero,” Kaito’s voice is back again to that recognizable emotion.

Sad. Kaito is sad for him.

“I know.”

“But you can’t.”

Zero looks at Yuki smiling. The way her hands move animatedly while describing something. Something about the way she moves, the way she speaks, still draws Zero to her. Still makes him want her. Even when he knows, it will only cause him pain and sorrow in the end.

“No", Zero says sadly, resigned. “I can’t.”

He was willing to wait for her. Even when it pained him physically to think about her sometimes. Until she put a label to what they were, he was going to wait for her. For a 1000 years if so.

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously got the guts to start posting again (it's been years since I have posted anything). And of course I had to make my first fic here a vampire knight one! There's something about this pairing that I've always loved and when this idea came to me I just started writing. This has been sitting in my folders for years and I polished it up some enough to finally post it. I have more stories that need fixing but this one was short enough to do right away.
> 
> I really love Zero and while he doesn't necessarily get his happy ending here (at least I try to leave it ambiguous here) (*coughs* this is kind of canon compliant but it's been years since I've read vampire knight and then there's memories so . . . it's probably not). There's obviously a lot that happened over the years for Yuki and Zero and it's gonna take a lot of talking. But Zero is patient... TT-TT I hope to post something more happier for him LOL
> 
> oh yeah, sorry for any grammar mistakes!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
